


Rain

by PhloxFox (Ravenwood316)



Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwood316/pseuds/PhloxFox
Summary: Written from the point of view of a Milotic falling in love with a human. Imported from my FF.net account.





	Rain

"I've always hated the rain." 

Were the first words I ever heard you say. You didn't know I was there watching from the water that rainy afternoon but there was something about you I just couldn't shake.

You came back to that beach everyday and everyday I would wait for you but one day you didn't come. Did you get sick? Should I have shown myself to you? I waited but you never came. 

The others said I was mad but I went searching for you. I swam up rivers, down streams, ended up in a pond or two but I never found you. Eventually I let another catch me but I always kept looking, searching, for the one person I desperately wanted to meet. One day I got my wish. I was traded and when I opened my eyes there you were! You looked at me and smiled

"Hey there Feebas from now on you and I are friends!" It made me happy and being with you made me want to do everything I could to make you happy, to see you smile. 

Eventually I evolved and you marveled at my beauty and rare coloring and I found myself falling. They say pokemon shouldn't fall in love with a human but I did and I'll never regret it.

We traveled everywhere together and I found myself wishing I could tell you how I felt but my cries were seen as something else. 

One night many years later I made a wish on a falling star and was granted a small amount of time to tell you how I felt. My scales had turned into a pretty dress and my blue hair was fixed as it was when I was a pokemon. 

I was so excited! I ran to you but you didn't know who I was but you talked to me like you always did and it made me happy.

I told you how I felt but you turned me down nicely saying thank you but you already had a girl in your life and held up my pokeball. I returned to my original form happy that you felt the same as I did! 

We went on many more adventures but I should have known they wouldn't last. You started slowing down, getting frail, you had gone from young boy, to ace, to veteran, and now our time was drawing to a close.

I begged you not to leave me but once again my cries fell on deaf ears. One day you left me leaving behind only a rock with your name carved on it. Others tried to tame me but I belonged to you and you alone. 

I returned to the beach where we first met, where I was too afraid to talk to you, returning now as a beautiful shiny Milotic with a broken heart. I looked up at the sky as it started to rain and smiled to myself and wondered if you were watching me and asked

"Do you still hate the rain?"


End file.
